When funny meetsweird
by Seth Child Star
Summary: What happans when a bunch of people appear in one place from different shows and movies like X-men and Stargate:Atlantis? All insanity, weddings, Joel Beaber, and David Hewlett, that's what!
1. And so it begins

Well, this is the Adventueres of me, Seth,who shall be a created person in love withDavid Hewlett who play McKay on Stargate:Atlantis,Terri from Resident Evil, who is a girl, a few of the X-men, Yoda, Chuck Norris,Stan Lee, Bryan Singer, Joel Beaber(He's from Virginia, real good lawyer too.), Ving Rhames, Superguy, Supergut, a group of Zombies, Shaun, Liza, Di, (the still living) Ed, (also still living only funnier) Pete, Yvonne, (can't remember their names, I'll make some up for Yvonne's crew) Darren(Yvonne's boyfriend, don't know his name), Sky, Ed, and Pual from Shaun of the Dead, Zim and Ger from Invader Zim, some DBZ crew, Foamy the little cartoon Squirle, The DAWN OF THE DEAD('04) gang, some of the other Resident Evil crew, and a bunch of other people from alot of things will make appearances. As well as my dad Alan and Alan's friend Dub

So it begins with and innocent...

Disclaimer!:I own EVERYTHING!

Stan Lee: Do not! I DO!

Bobby:::Picking up a taser gun and shooting Stan::FSCREW YOU MAN! YOU DON'T OWN CRAP! YOU JUST CREATED SOMETHINGS!

Seth: Bobby, calm down. Of coarse he doesn't own you and the other X-men, and we have the balding but still wonderful JOEL BEABER to thank for that!

X-men and David Hewlett: YAY for Joel!

Bobby: I'm hungry.

Zim::really fast(as usual): Yeah, let's go someplace that's like gihugic and plays all rock and punk and metal has pizza and soda and fries and like all of our favorite foods and would just like, never ever exsist in the real world.

Krillin::pointing to a fictional but still cool resturant: Well it's right over there.

Alan: Ok let's go.

Seth::To David Hewlett:::But my sandles are missing and my shoes are in my backpack which is with my friend Terri Moralase of Raccon 7 who is in that store!

David::Picks up Seth::I'll carry you.

::Just as they are about to walk across the Yvonne grabs Darran, Sky, Ned and Pual, David backs up, Shaun grabs Liza, Pete grabs Foamy the Squirle and throws him into Zim, Di grabs Ed(Di: Hold me, you dumbbell!), everyone else grabs someone else and backs up, and Bryan Singer slams his car into Dub's for no reason.

Bryan: Sorry! I can pay for that!

:Due to impact Dub is thrown from his car and begins screaming something::

Dub:SUE!SUE!

Everyone else begins chanting:Sue...sue...sue...sue...

Jubilee: I know what to do!

::She goes to a phone and dials a lawyer.::

Jubes: Hello? Joel Beaber? We need you!

::Joel appeaprs, with his sidkicks Superguy, and really smart AND cute but less cute than David computergeek meets nerd which gerd...or neek. And SUPERFAT, an extremely fat guy who has a chicken blast.::

Joel: Someone call?

Bobby: Why yes Dub needs a lawyer and wants to sue Byran Singer and Seth has no shoes and we're all hungry.

::Suddenly, we dissapear and reappear in JUDGE JUDY'S COURTROOM!::

David::This is gonna be a long adventure.

Seth: And We haven't even introduced the ZOMBIES YET!::Points to a group of Zombies munching on an elephant.

Zombie ONE named BOB: Hi.

Snoop Zomdog: Word up for shizzle yo!

Snoop Dog: Oh no you didn't! That my shizzle biatch!

::Snoop 2 slaps Snoop 1 and they keep going like that during the trial.::

#$)#!&!#&!#)&$$)&

Well, next chapter will have2 weddings, the zombies, a zoo, and us trying to escape! And Dub sues Bryan. But I'm not gonna say who wins, cuz' I'm like that. I love being a bitch.


	2. Mood Music court Cases!

CHAPTER TWO IS UP AT LAST! YAYYYYYYYYYYY!

:Once inside the room and after the fight between the two Snoops begins, Terri Morales bursts into the court room carrying Seth's bookbag.:  
Terri: I came as soon as I could, here are your shoes:Hands bag to Seth:  
Seth: Thanks!  
Terri: So, who suing who?  
Dub: I'm gonna sue Singer for hitting me in the middle of the road!  
Singer: Yeah, well, I'M counter sueing Dub for being stupid!  
Bobby: Er, last time I checked, you couldn't even count to five.  
Singer:In girly voice:You...are...like...so...MEAN:He begins to cry.:WHAAAAAAA!  
:Bobby rolls his eyes.:  
:Terry, from DOTD and who we'll call Lukas to keep away confusion, points to the judge:She's here! QUIET DOWN OR SHE'LL BE MAD!  
CJ:ALL RISE OR SHE'LL SHOOT YOU!  
:Every one rises properly, and then seats them selves as the hearing begins.:  
Seth: WAIT! We have no...  
Hushed silence  
Judge Judy: No what?  
Seth: DarklyNo...  
Everyone: No WHAT!  
Seth: NO MOOD MUSIC!  
Takes out CD  
CJ: I'm a Barbie Girl, in a barbie world, my boobs are plastic, it's fantastic...  
Seth:Whoops...wrong CD...


End file.
